Such laminated panels are known but they are currently made in accordance with a predetermined length and width by a discontinuous process. The individual glue-coated wooden blocks must be manually laid out on the table of a press; ram means press the blocks together along their edges to form the panel and then the pressing plate of the press is brought against the panel, said pressing plate being provided with an electrode fed with high-frequency electricity to produce curing of the glue, normally a thermosetting resin such as urea glue. Such an apparatus and method for producing laminated panels is time consuming and the panels have a predetermined length which is unsuitable for certain applications. Such panels are normally used in cabinet work, in construction, in decoration and the like; for instance stairway handrails and desk counters are often made from such laminated panels.
The known apparatus and method have a limited production capacity since it is not a continuous operation and the individual wooden blocks must be arranged manually for each panel made.